


One Day We'll Get Nostalgic for Disaster

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Actually Doing His Job (Good Omens), Crowley's "Fuck Shit Up" Jacket (Good Omens), Drabble, Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Minor Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), if you actually want to read good fanfic pls pls pls skip this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Crowley got the “FSU" Jacket?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	One Day We'll Get Nostalgic for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with the sole purpose to get the FSU jacket to RO3 so it can be a canonical.  
> title stolen from a FOB song. and totally irrlevant.
> 
> This fic might seem unfinished tbh. I couldn't handle the 100 limit very well.  
> But anyway, thanks anyone who decides to read this and I hope you enjoy lt <3

Crowley had been planning this for months now.

He actually borrowed some books from Aziraphale to research on the demonic sigil. But that was just an excuse to see the angel--not once, but twice, because he had to return them--wasn’t it?

Anyway, he made his way cheerfully into the construction site, wearing a huge dirty orange jacket he traded with a worker last week. You must think he used devilish wishes to tempt the worker. But look, Crowley wouldn’t make himself a Genie, would he?

“Money, _money_ is what make them corrupted in the end.” He had said.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I used zero time to plan the plot (is there even any?) and I've not written anything properly. AND I'm not a native speaker so pls don't come at me. This is horribly written even to myself XD.  
> However if you see any grammar mistake or unnatural bit feel free to point out. I'm more than willing to improve my writing ^ ^


End file.
